world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081014-EnterAcenia
Acenia it is.Acenia, Rilset Dad is waiting by your door. Acenia: "Papa, do you have any last information?" She says nervously. AJ K.: He shakes his head. "At this point, I think you know more than I do." He grins ruefully. Acenia: She nods and holds up her card. AJ K.: He holds up his. "I'll be waiting on the other side. I'll see you soon. Then maybe we can meet your mother, hmm?" Acenia: "Together, okay?" AJ K.: "Together, Daffodil." Acenia: She smiles and steps into the room.She investigates her boxes. AJ K.: Rilset salutes as the door closes. Acenia: ARE HER HOTARU FLOWERS DEAD!?!!?!?!??!?!?! AJ K.: NO THEY ARE PERFECTLY FINE Acenia: SEXY AJ K.: IN FACT THEY ARE GLOWING UNUSUALLY BRIGHT Kolena: (( PROTOTYPE THEM IF SO BB ))(( OH NEVERMIND )) Acenia: Well that's abnormal... AJ K.: In the first box, you find a cutting of a plant you've never seen before. Acenia: She wears a puzzled expression on her face, but moves on to the next box. AJ K.: In the second box, a troll's eye, covered in maroon blood. Sorser/Mahtah: Mahtah has already began placing the machines for Acenia. Acenia: (( the red light was on? )) AJ K.: ((si)) Acenia: @CC, Do you remember if it said the dead thing first? And which one is more dead...Acenia tries to locate the popper. Sorser/Mahtah: CC: yes. dead.things.first.Miss.Leyers. Acenia: She also quickly captchalogues the Hotaru plant.Going to... pop the top AJ K.: Go for it bbusing ur thing?? Acenia: Use the Cruxpopper. AJ K.: SPRITE APPEARS!kernelsprite Acenia: Acenia definitely thinks the dead plants should go first. But wonders how the Hotaru plant survived the Gamma rays. Maybe it's already dead?She holds the mystery plant in one hand and offers it to the Sprite. A J K.: You gain ManeaterSprite! Acenia: Would Acenia have an inkling who the MAROON eye belongs to? AJ K.: No. Her mother has both eyesand that's the only maroon blood she knows, other than Erisioand they both have eyes Acenia: "Well, this is an important spell ingredient..."@CC: Do you have the character sheet and the Dowel? Is it a Dowel? Sorser/Mahtah: @GT: the.dowl.comes.from.the.cruxtruder. I.will.deploy.the.character.sheet.posthaste.Mahtah does that.@GT: you.must.turn.the.valve Acenia: "Right!" Acenia moves to the valve and tries to turn it herself AJ K.: physique Acenia: rolling 4df+3 =3= 3 : You easily twist out a piece of cruxite Acenia: "Neat!"She takes it to the lathe and puts the pre-punched card in it? Which I assume is the character sheet.I am a little lost at this point but the details aren't too important AJ K.: yes!you got your totem! Acenia: She puts the totem on the platform!The small platform.Not the big one. AJ K.: DO YOU PRESS THE BUTTON!? Acenia: Acenia presses the button. AJ K.: You receive a tiny doll of yourself. Acenia: Is it cute? AJ K.: supes cuteexcept for the little spades scar Acenia: ... She definitely wants to smash it.She beats the shit out of it with her broom. AJ K.: ACENIA HAS WHITED OUT!A nearly overwhelming silence follows the return of your vision, but then you hear the tolling of a single bell. Outside your window, rolling grassy hills dotted with simple grave markers stretch as far as the eye can see. Humanoid figures dressed in black suits and black dresses slowly process through the graves in a solemn march. Their faces are obscured by black umbrellas, dark veils and low slung hats. As one of their heads turns to look at you in the window, your head is filled with mournful religious music you can't comprehend.All players receive the following message:-- ACENIA LEYERS, THE WITCH OF VOID, HAS ENTERED THE LAND OF GRAVE AND GOSPEL. --https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4cWPKRhwIc Maneatersprite twines around your arm. Acenia: "I was told you're supposed to help and protect us." She says to the sprite, "So I think I want to give you something that has always watched over me and made me feel safe and wanted. Is that okay?" AJ K.: The plant twists another vine around her legs. Acenia: Acenia uncaptchalogues a Hotaru blossom to see if it will accept it. AJ K.: The sprite accepts the flower!Acenia is the proud companion of RUINOUSMANEATERSPRITEThe vines blossom into glowing flowers, and twine themselves around your hat, forming a FLOWER CROWN Acenia: :D